


A School Project led to more

by Mikki1233



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Birth Mother coming back, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing/making out., Magic, Own Characters - Freeform, Violence, parenting, past flashbacks, school report
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki1233/pseuds/Mikki1233
Summary: Miss Bustier class is given a project to adopt a child for six months. This  caused Marinette and Adrien to be paired together. Will this pair be able to handle being a parent as well as being a superhero for Paris or will it all fall apart





	1. The project

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you enjoy the story.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other story 'After that night everything changes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day is here where Miss Bustier class finds out what project they will be doing for the next six months and who they will be paired up with

"Tikki today is the day we find out our next project for is." Marinette said a big excited as she was getting ready for school. Her Kawami Tikki was sitting on her desk eating a chocolate chip cookie. Tikki was half way through her cookie when she asked, "Why are you so excited for this project Marinette?"  
"Because we do this project in pairs and we get paired up today. I hope I get paired up with Adrien." Marinette said. Marinette got her purse and Tikki flew in, she then went downstairs to the bakery to say a quick goodbye to her parents and grabbed some extra cookies for Tikki, then Marinette was off to school early for once.

Once Marinette got to school and walked to her classroom Marinette saw her best friend Alya already in her seat. "Am I dreaming or is Marinette Dupian-Cheng early for once!" Alya said as Marinette sat down beside her. Marinette was giggling when she said, "No Alya, you aren’t dreaming I’m really here and early." Marinette kept on laughing at the shocked expression on Alya's face and a few seconds later Alya wa laughing too.

A couple minutes later the two boys Nino and Adrien walked into the classroom seeing Marinette and Alya laughing, they both were shocked to see Marinette early. "Am I dreaming? Or is Marinette actually early and on time for class?" Nino asked Adrien, Alya and Marinette. Both girls were giggling at the boys faces. "I'm actually early Nino!" Marinette said through her giggles. All four of them were giggling when their teacher Miss Bustier came in.

"Alright, alright settle down everyone." Miss Bustier said as she walked over to her desk. "Right I’m going to do the roll first to see who is here then I will tell you who you will be paired with for the next project and tell you what you’ll be doing as well." Miss Bustier explained. Miss Bustier started to take the roll, when it came to Marinette’s name Miss Bustier said, "Let me guess Marinette is late again!".  
"No, I’m here Miss Bustier." Marinette said raising her hand for the teacher to see. Miss Bustier looked up and saw Marinette in her seat. "Oh good Marinette your on time for once." Miss Bustier said then carried on with the roll.

10 minutes later the roll was done and Miss Bustier was now going to explain the project. "Alright class in a minute or two I will be calling out the pairs. But before I do that let me tell you what the project is and what you and your partner will be doing." Miss. Bustier said to her class. "The project is about parenthood, so for six months you and your partner will be parents to a child." Explained Miss Bustier.

The class sat and stared at the teacher like she had just gone nuts. "My Daddy will hear about this and he will fire you." Yelled Chloe. "It was your Father's idea Chloe." Miss Bustier said back to Chloe. "My Daddy would never mention of an idea like this!" Chloe yelled at the teacher once again. "Mayor Bourgeois and the principal have both talked and agreed that this project is a good idea. So if I were you Miss Bourgeois, I would sit back down and be quiet, so I can finish explaining." Miss Bustier said having enough of Chloe’s attitude. Chloe sat back down in her seat muttering under her breath.

"So as I was saying, tomorrow we will meet at 9am outside the Little Wonders orphanage where you and your partner will choose a child to adopt for six months. You both need to take care of the child that you choose and treat them as if he or she were one of your own child." Miss Bustier said to them before continuing on to explain. "At the end of the project once the child has gone back to the orphanage you and your partner will need to write up a report on how being a parent was, how you shared the job and who did what, how the child behaved. You will be graded on the report and any questions I may ask you the next day or every second day. The grade you get will go towards your final grade."

Miss Bustier was picking up a list of names for who was paired with who when Alya turned to Marinette and said, "This is going to be the best project ever. Don’t you think so Marinette?" Nino overheard what Alya said and turned around to face the girls to join in with the conversation. Adrien turned around as well. "Yeah it will be the best and the most fun project that we have ever done I think." Marinette said. "What about Adrien, what do you think about the project?" Alya asked Adrien. "I think it is a good idea, after all this is our last year of school." Adrien said.

"Right, now I’m going to tell you who you will be paired with." Miss Bustier said getting the class attention once again. Nino and Adrien turned back around to face the teacher. "So, the pairs are Sabrina and Max, Kim and Alix, Ivan and Mylene, Alya and Nino, Rose and Juleka, Chloe and Nathaniel, and lastly Marinette and Adrien." Said Miss Bustier. "Mari-Trash can’t be with my Adrikins. I have to be with Adrikins!" Demanded Chloe. "I’m sorry Chloe but you cannot change partners and that’s final." Said Miss Bustier. Chloe sat back down after her outburst and crossed her arms.

After five more classes the day was over and it was finally time to go home. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien said their goodbyes to each other then went their separate ways going home to tell their parents about their new project. Once Marinette got home her parents were in the bakery serving customers. "Hello Mama and Papa." Marinette said as she greeted her parents. "Hello dear, how was school today?" Her Mother Sabine asked. "School was good today Mama. We were given our next project to do and we get a partner to do the project with as well." Marinette told her Mother.

"What’s the project Marinette?" Her Father Tom asked since he heard what his daughter said. "Yeah about that project Papa, we need to talk. All of us do since their will be things happening or going on here." Marinette said looking from her Father to her Mother trying to explain it. "Alright dear, go upstairs and we will finish up here then close the bakery so we can talk." Sabine said to Marinette. "Okay Mama." Marinette replied. Marinette went upstairs but on the way up she grabbed so cookies for Tikki. When they got to Marinette’s room Tikki flew out of her holders purse and went to the plate full of cookies that was sitting on Marinette’s desk. "Can you believe it Tikki we get to adopt a child tomorrow and what’s even better, I’m partnered up with Adrien Agreste." Marinette said a she flopped down onto her bed. "Now you are going to have to speak full sentences around him and you will have to get a hold of those feelings you have for him." Tikki said to her holder. "I know Tikki, I know." Replied Marinette.

"Marinette you can come down, so we can talk now." Sabine yelled from downstairs. Marinette got off her b3d and went downstairs to her parents. Soon as Marinette got downstairs her Father Tom said, "So tell us about this project that you are doing?" Marinette started to explain the project to her parents. "So tomorrow our class is going to the Little Wonders Orphanage to adopt a child for six months. At the end of this project we have to write a report on how it went and how being a parent was. The grade we get for this project goes towards our final grade." Tom and Sabine looked at their daughter as if she was telling them a crazy story. "Oh and my partner for this project is Adrien Agreste." Marinette added. Tom was the first one to speak to break the awkward silence. "So, let me get this straight. Tomorrow your whole class is going to an orphanage to adopt a child for six months who you and your partner Adrien will then take care of them together." "Yip that’s right." Marinette said. "So we get to be grandparents for six whole months?" Sabine asked he daughter. "Uh huh." Replied Marinette. A smile appeared on both of her parents faces. "Well my dear, we wish you and Adrien luck and we are here to help out when ever you need it." Said Sabine. "Thank you Mama and Papa." Marinette said thanking her parents. "Let’s go shopping for a bed then!" Exclaimed her Father. So the Dupian-Chen’s went out shopping for a bed and for other things.

While the Agreste Manon, Adrien had just got home from a photoshoot. "Hi Natalie, is Father in his office?" Adrien asked his Fathers assistant as he just walked in through the front door. "Hello Adrien, yes your Father is in his office working." Natalie said. "Thanks" Adrien yelled out as he was walking up the stairs. Before Adrien went to see his Father, Adrien first went to his bedroom to drop off his school bag and his Kawami Plagg. "Adrien feed me, before I die of hunger!" Plagg said so dramatic. "Sorry Plagg I will feed you after I have spoken to Father." Adrien Replied as he walked out of his room, then Adrien went to his Fathers office. Adrien knocked on the door.

"Come in." Come his Father Gabriel's voice which was quiet due to the door being closed. Adrien opened the door and walked in. "Hello Father." Greeted Adrien. "Hello Adrien." Gabriel greeted back. After a couple minutes of silence, Adrien decided to break the silence by saying, "Father I came to tell you that we... today at school we were given our next project that we have to do for six months, we also were given a partner to do the project with." “What is this project and who is your partner?" Gabriel asked his son. "Well my partner is Marinette and Well tomorrow umm..." Adrien started to say but couldn’t finish his sentence. "Tomorrow What Adrien? Speak up already!" Demanded Gabriel. "Well tomorrow umm our class is going to an orphanage to adopt a child for six months. So Marinette and I will be acting as parents for the next six months." Adrien explained. Adrien watched as his Father stopped what he was doing and looked up at Adrien with an angry expression on his face. Adrien knew what was coming. "WHAT! What kind of school project is this?" Gabriel asked and yelled at the same time. "This project is called parenthood, I think it is to teach us how to be parents and what it is like in the adult world once we leave school." Adrien said trying to keep his cool.

"You won’t be doing this project at all Adrien, you are too busy with photoshoots and with your other activities. You are too to be acting a parent and your too busy for taking care of some kid. So my answer to this project is NO" Demanded Gabriel. "But Father we have to do this project, it goes towards our final grade at the end of the year." Adrien said. "If I don’t do this project I could fail the year Father." Adrien added. There was a very long silence between the two. "Very well if it goes towards your final grade then I can’t argue with it." Gabriel said. Adrien let out a breath that he didn’t realise he was holding in. "Thank you, Father." Adrien said to his Father. "On one condition. You will still do your photoshoots and you will still carry on your other activities as well. I will have Natalie change your schedule to fit a bit more time in for your project." Gabriel said. Adrien nodded his head letting his Father know that he understood what he said. Adrien was about to leave his Fathers office when Gabriel said one more thing. "Adrien, Miss Dupian-Cheng is allowed to stay here with the child if she wants too." Adrien nodded his head again then his Father office and ran back to his room to message Nino. Once Adrien left Gabriel went back to work and wasn’t seen or heard for the rest of the night.

When Adrien got back to his room he got his phone out and started to text his best friend Nino.

_**Adrien: Nino I just told my Father about the school project.** _  
_**Nino: Hey bro, what did he say was he mad?** _  
_**Adrien: He was fine with it all. He even said that Mari could stay here if she wants too.** _  
_**Nino: WHAT!!! I can’t believe what I’m hearing.** _  
_**Adrien: neither could I. Got to go and do some homework, see you at school tomorrow.** _  
_**Nino: Yea see you tomorrow dude.** _

"Adrien I’m hungry. Feed me now." Moaned Plagg. Adrien put his phone down and went to the mini fridge to get some cheese for Plagg.

Meanwhile back at the Dupian-Cheng house Marinette and her parents had been out buying a bed for this child that she and Adrien will be adopting. Her Father Tom helped to put the bed up in his daughters room. It was about 9:30 at night by the time Marinette and her Father got the bed up. Marinette then decided to get ready for bed, once she was ready for bed Marinette said goodnight to her parents and to Tikki the she was off to bed for a big day tomorrow. 

 


	2. Adoption Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class arrives at the Orphanage to choose their child that they want to adopt. Marinette sees a blonde blue eyes girl sitting all by herself. What will happen. Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments I have been getting.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> <3

Marinette's alarm had been going off for the 10 minutes so Tikki her Kawami decided to try and wake her holder up. "MARINETTE WAKE UP... MARINETTE ADRIEN IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Tikki said by yelling in Marinette’s ear. "Adrien where?" Marinette sat up asking where the love of her life was. Tikki giggled at her holders reply. "Adrien isn’t here Marinette, I just said that to wake you up." Tikki said while giggling. Marinette groaned then said, "Very funny Tikki, I’m awake now." Tikki was still giggling when Marinette asked, "What time is it Tikki?" "It is 8:15am. Don’t you have to be at the orphanage at 9am?" Said Tikki. "Your right Tikki." Marinette as she hurried out of bed and quickly got herself ready for school. She grabbed her purse that Tikki hides in, Marinette went downstairs grabbed a muffin for herself and a few cookies for Tikki. "Goodbye Mama and Papa." Marinette said as she walked pass them to the door. "Goodbye dear, have a good day." Replied Sabine. Marinette left the bakery and started to walk to the orphanage.

When Marinette arrived at the orphanage it was just on 9 o’clock and her friends were already waiting for her. “Hey girl, two days in a row for being on time." Alya said as Marinette walked up to them. “Hey Alya, hi boys.” Replied Marinette. “Hi Mari.” Both Nino and Adrien said. Just as Adrien was about to ask Marinette something Miss Bustier said, "So in a few minutes we will go inside for you and your partner to choose your adopted child. Now please stand with your partner." Everyone went to stand by their partner except Chloe. "Adrikins your my partner remember." Chloe said as she lashed onto Adrien. Adrien was trying to peel Chloe of himself when Marinette came over. “Chloe what are you doing Adrien is my partner for this project.” Marinette said to Chloe. “Not anymore pleasant. We have changed partners, you are now with the redhead.” Chloe said in a not so nice way. Adrien was still trying to get Chloe off him. "So, run along to your new partner, I have to talk to my Adrikins about the kid that we are adopting together.” Chloe said. By now Adrien had enough of Chloe’s attitude towards Marinette. “Chloe, Marinette is still my partner, we never changed partners at all and would please get off me. Like now.” Adrien said trying not to get mad. Chloe let go of Adrien and stomped away from the pair. Adrien smiled at Marinette.

“Alright Class” Miss Bustier said getting her class attention. “When we get inside we will be meeting Nana Sue, who owns the orphanage. I want you to be on your best behaviour at all time." Explained Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier lead the class into the orphanage where they saw an older woman standing on the stairs. Once everyone was inside Nana Sue started to greet everyone. "Welcome to Little Wonders Orphanage, I’m Nana Sue who runs and owns this orphanage for children. Now in just a few minutes I will lead you through the orphanage to where the children are.” Nana Sue continued, “I have talked to your teacher and the principal about this project of yours and would like to thank you for giving some of these children an opportunity outside of this orphanage. Once you have chosen a child then you can come over to me, where I will get you to sign papers and documents. I will also give you documents on the child that you have chosen to take home with you for six months.” Alya looked over at Marinette to try and get her attention. “I have been told that you all have a partner for this project. I will give you and your partner a few minutes to talk about what kind of child you may want and how old you want their to be." Nana Sue said. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya huddled together to talk to each other. “So what kind of child do you want?” Alya asked. “I would like a girl round about 4 or 5 years old” Said Marinette. “Same here” Adrien said. “I want either a boy or a girl or maybe even both!” Exclaimed Alya. “I would a girl or a boy. One of each might be a bit too much but I could work with it.” Added Nino.

When the few minutes were up Nana Sue said, “Now, if you would like to follow me please, I will take you to the children.” Nana Sue lead the class to a big lounge area that had about 20 kids in playing with dolls or games. “Alright Children.” Nana Sue said getting the little children’s attention. “These Students will be adopting some of you. So, that means you will stay with them for six months. While you stay with them I want you to be on your best behaviour at all times.” Said Nana Sue. “Yes, Nana Sue.” Said the children. Nana Sue turned back to face Miss Bustier’s class and said to them, “Right, you may go around and talk to the children, Remember once you and your partner have chosen a child come to me so we can get those papers and documents signed.” The class then split up with their partners to go and find a child to adopt. “Nino and I are going to find a child. See you soon.” Alya said pulling Nino away from their friends. Marinette and Adrien watched as their friends went off. “You ready to go and find our adopted child?” Adrien asked his partner. “Y-Y-Yea I guess, I-I-I’m a wee bit scared and nervous Adrien.” Marinette said. “Don’t worry so am I and we will get through this together one step at a time. Adrien said. Marinette nodded with a smile on her face. “Now what do you say that we go and find our little girl to adopt?” Adrien asked Marinette. “Let’s go.” Answered Marinette. Adrien and Marinette walked around for a bit talking to children after children. Marinette noticed a little girl with blonde hair and blue eye that looked about 4 years old sitting by herself playing with her dolls. Marinette grabbed Adrien’s attention by placing a hand on his shoulder. Adrien looked over at Marinette and asked, “What’s wrong Marinette?” Marinette didn’t say anything but just pointed to the little girl. Adrien saw where Marinette was pointing too. They both stood to the side watching the little girl for a couple of minutes that they both didn’t realise that Nana Sue came up to them.

“She’s only been here for six months, she’s hasn’t really talked to any other kids just goes off by herself.” Nana Sue said as she gave the pair a bit of a fright. “What’s her name and how old is she?” Asked Marinette. “Her name is Alison Harris and she is 3 years old but she will be 4 on Thursday.” Nana Sue said. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. “Nana Sue” Adrien started to say as he was looking at Marinette who gave him a nod. “We would like to adopt Alison.” Adrien said. Nana Sue looked at the pair and said, “Vey well then, I will get one of my staff to take her to room to start packing her stuff up. While they are doing that there are a few things we need to talk about regrading Alison. So please follow me to my office.” Nana Sue said. Adrien and Marinette followed Nana Sue to her office after she got one of the staff members to get Alison all packed up.

Once in the office Adrien asked, “Nana Sue, what is that we need to talk about?” Nana Sue sat down behind her desk and gestured for Adrien and Marinette to sit down. “Well as I said out there that Alison has only been here for six months and she doesn’t talk to anyone at all. There is a reason for this.” Nana said. “Okay.” Replied Marinette. “When child services bought Alison here, she wasn’t in a good state at all. We knew she came from a violent family from all the bruise and scars that were all over her.” Nana Sue said explaining it to them. “That’s awful.” Exclaimed Marinette. Nana Sue carried on explaining to the pair, “She won’t interact with other kids or even talk to any of them. Since she has arrived Alison would shut everyone out. It she has just started to trust me and open up to talk but only to me. I understand if you both don’t want to adopt her now.” Adrien looked at Marinette as if to say she needs us. Marinette knew what Adrien’s look was saying so she said, “She needs a family that will love and care for her, and she needs to know that. We still want to adopt her.” “Well the. I will get those papers and documents for you both to sign then.” Said Nana Sue. Nana Sue left the office to go and get all the adoption papers for Marinette and Adrien it sign. After everything was signed the three of them left the office and Nana Sue went to get Alison. Nana Sue walked up to Adrien and Marinette with the little girl Alison, who was holding on to Nana Sue’s hand.  
  
“Alison this is Adrien and Marinette, they are going to adopt you.” Nana Sue said to Alison. Marinette took a step forward towards Alison and kneeled down to her height. “Hi Alison, I’m Marinette and this is Adrien.” Marinette said as she pointed to Adrien. “You are going to come home with us. Is that alright?” Adrien said to Alison as he kneeled down beside Marinette. Alison nodded her head slightly. Marinette offered her hand out for Alison to take. Alison started to reach out to Marinette’s hand but hesitated then she looked at Nana Sue. Nana Sue gave Alison a slight nod say that it is okay. Alison took Marinette’s hand as Marinette and Adrien stood up. “Thank you, Nana Sue.” Said Adrien. “No, thank you for adopting a child.” Replied Nana Sue. Adrien took Alison’s bag from Nana Sue and they said there goodbyes. When the three of them got back to the lounge area where everyone else was, Alison clenched onto Marinette’s hand tightly and hid behind her leg. Marinette noticed and picked her adopted daughter up. They then went to find Alya and Nino. “You all done here?” Nino asked Adrien as they came up behind them. “Yip, what about you two?” asked Marinette as she turned around to face her best friends. Alya saw the girl that Marinette was holding and asked, “who is this sweetheart here?”. “This is Alison.” Adrien said. “Alison these are our friends Alya and Nino.” Marinette told Alison. “Hi Alison, I’m going to be your Aunty.” Alya said to Alison. “Oh and this is Ella. Ella this is Marinette and Adrien.” Alya said. “Hi.” Ella said all shy. “Hi Ella, nice to meet you.” Adrien said. “Well we better get Alison home and get her settled in. See you guys later.” Marinette said to their friends. “Yea, same here. I will text you later Marinette .” Ayla said. As they said their goodbyes to their friends Marinette, Adrien, and Alison were heading to Marinette’s bakery.

When they got to the bakery the three of them entered. Once they entered the bakery Alison’s eyes widened when she saw all the bakery goods and sweets around the place. Marinette noticed and giggled at her adopted daughters facial expression. “Hello Mama.” Marinette said to her mother as she walked behind the counter with Alison and Adrien. “Hello Marinette and Hello Adrien.” Her Mother Sabine said “Hello Mrs. Cheng.” Adrien greeted. Sabine spotted a little girl in Marinette’s arms. “And who is this wee one?” Asked Sabine. “This is Alison, Mama.” Marinette said. “Alison sweetie, this is your Grandma.” Marinette added. Alison looked at her Grandma then looked at all the sweets around the bakery. Sabine noticed so did Adrien and Marinette. “Where’s Papa? Mama” Marinette asked her Mother. “He’s doing a delivery, but he should be back soon.” Sabine said as she served a customer. Marinette put Alison down and said to her, “How about you go and choose what you like from here then we can go upstairs.” Alison nodded and grabbed Adrien’s hand. “Want me to go with you?” Adrien asked his adopted daughter, Alison nodded. Adrien then took Alison around the bakery for her to choose what sweets and baked good she wanted.

“She is a wonderful child, dear. But she is very shy tho.” Sabine said to her daughter. “Yea she is lovely but she kinda has trust issue instead of shyness.” Marinette said. “What do you mean trust issues? She seems to trust you and Adrien a lot.” Sabine asked. “I will explain later.” Marinette said as she saw Adrien and Alison coming back over. “Why don’t you go upstairs and get her settled in.” Sabine suggested. Marinette took her daughters hand and lead her upstairs to the house with Adrien following behind. Once the three of them were upstairs Alison let go of her adopted Mother’s hand and started to walk around the place so she could look around for a bit. Alison came to some stairs that led to another floor. Alison went up the stairs but couldn’t reach the door handle, she turned to look at her new parents then pointed to the door. Marinette walked up the stairs and opened the door for her. “This is where you will be sleeping. It is also my room.” Marinette said. Alison was looking around the room as Adrien came upstairs with her bags. They unpacked their daughters bags with her helping a wee bit. Marinette was starting to get a bit worried about Alison not talking at all. By the time they finished unpacking it was time for dinner.

“Hi Papa.” Marinette said as she came down the stairs and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Hi Marinette. Now where is this granddaughter of mine that your Mother has told me about.” Her Father Tom asked. “She will be down in a minute or two.” Marinette said to her Father. A couple of minutes later Adrien came down with Alison for dinner. “Alison dear, this is your Grandad.” Sabine said as she pointed to Tom. Tom smiled at his new granddaughter, but Alison still stayed quiet. The five of them all sat at the table and ate dinner. “So Adrien are you staying over tonight or not?” Tom asked the boy who was his daughters crush. “It is up to Marinette and Alison if they want me to stay for the night.” Answered Adrien. Adrien looked over to Marinette waiting for her to say something. “I don’t mind. Sweetheart do you want your Father to stay with us tonight?” Marinette asked her daughter. Alison still stayed quiet but nodded her head. “Well that settles that then. I will go and set up the chase in the girls room for you Adrien.” Sabine said. “Thank you Mrs. Cheng.” Replied Adrien. Sabine left to go and get Adrien’s bed all set up while the others finished their dinner. Once dinner was over and all the dishes were done it was time for Alison to go to bed.  
  
Marinette and Adrien took Alison upstairs so she could get ready for bed. Adrien helped her get into her pjs then Marinette helped her with brushing her teeth. Once her teeth were done Marinette put in her bed with the help from Adrien. “We love you sweetheart and always will love you no matter what.” Marinette said just before she gave Alison a kiss on the forehead. Alison was shocked to hear that these people that she just meant actually loved her. “Goodnight princess.” Adrien said to his adopted daughter. Marinette was shocked to hear the word princess come out of Adrien’s mouth. It reminded her of someone else, someone who wore black leather and a belt for tail. Adrien kissed his adopted daughter then left the bedroom followed by Marinette. ‘This might not be to bad being with these new people” Alison thought as her new parents walked out of the room.

When Adrien and Marinette got back downstairs her parents were sitting at the dinner table drinking a hot drink. “How is she.” Asked Sabine. “Alright. I think she is going to Okay.” Adrien said. “Has she said anything at all to you two since you got her?” Tom asked the two teens. “No Papa, she has not said a word at all.” Marinette said in sad tone of voice. “So, Why does she have trust issues?” Sabine asked Adrien and Marinette. “Let’s just say that she came from a very violent family before arriving at the orphanage.” Adrien said to Sabine and Tom. “Well we are going retire to our room. Have a good sleep you two.” Tom said to the pair. “Night Mama and Papa.” Marinette said to her parents. “Night kids.” Called out Tom. Once Marinette’s parents left to their room Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch talking for a bit. “Marinette, my Father has offered for you and our adopted child to come and live with us.” Adrien said. “What he offered me and Alison to come and live with you? And for how long?” Marinette asked him. “I think for the whole six months we have her. I know you probably wouldn’t want to leave your home and be away from your parents for that long but…” Explained Adrien. “Adrien, I will think about it. But for now, let her stay here with me for now just till she’s settled and you can come over in the mornings or stay the night whenever. And if it doesn’t look like it will work then I will consider about coming to leave with you for the rest of the time we have her.. DEAL?” she asked. “Sounds like a plan. DEAL.” Adrien said agreeing. After their little talk they decided to go to bed since they still had school the next day.

 


	3. Alison Spoke for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Adrien and Marinette adopted Alison, she hasn’t said one word. Well until one morning she spoke for the very first time. Read to find out how Marinette and Adrien reacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and thank you for being patient with me and my editing of the chapters
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it.

  
It was 7:30 in the morning when Alison woke up. She sat up and started to panic due to waking up in a different place. Alison heard someone moving beside her and she decided to go and look to see who it was. When she got closer she realised it was her new Daddy that was sleeping there. Alison shook Adrien trying to wake him up. After 5 minutes of Alison shaking Adrien to get him to wake up, Adrien was starting to wake up. Once Adrien woke up he saw his little girl standing beside his bed staring at him. “Morning Princess, what’s wrong?” Adrien asked his daughter. As Adrien sat up and looked at his daughter waiting for her to say something but he knew that she probably won’t talk. Alison pointed to him, Marinette and the door. It took a bit for Adrien to realise what she was trying to say through her actions. “Do you want Mummy and I to go downstairs with you?” Adrien asked. Alison nodded. “Okay, Let’s go and wake your Mother up shell we Princess.” Adrien said as he got out of his bed and lifted Alison up on to Marinette’s bed with him sitting on the side of he bed. Adrien gave Marinette a slight shake to wake her up. “What!!” she groaned rolling over to go back to sleep. Marinette could feel someone shaking her but this time it was Alison instead of Adrien. “I’m awake.” Marinette said as she took her time to sit up and to grab her phone to check the time.

  
“It’s only 7:30am, what’s with the early wakeup call?” she asked. “Someone here wants us to go downstairs with her.” Adrien as he pointed to Alison. “Morning sweetheart, do you want some breakfast?” Marinette asked her daughter. Alison got on the bed with some help from her Father and walked over to the door. “I think that’s a yes.” Said Adrien. Marinette got up and walked to the door to go downstairs “I think she takes after you.” Marinette said as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. “Why do you say that?” Asked Adrien “Well for starters your daughter likes to wake up and get up early just like you.” She said with a giggle as they both arrived in the kitchen where Marinette’s Mother was. “Fair point.” He replied giving Marinette a little push to the side. When they both got to the kitchen they saw Alison sitting at the table drinking a cup of milk.

Sabine turned around and was shocked, to see her own daughter awake and up at 7:30am in the morning.  
“OMG.” Sabine said as she took a photo of Marinette on her phone. “What was the photo for Mama?” Marinette asked. “Well to prove that you’re up this early.” Sabine replied. Sabine turned to face her Granddaughter and said, “Did you know Alison that your mother has never ever been up this early on a Saturday morning before.” Alison stared at her new Grandmother shocked. “Never?” Adrien saw the shocked expression on his daughters face and laughed a bit. “Well it looks like some love her bed too much.” Adrien said laughing. “I do not love my bed, thank you. I just like my sleep ins on the weekends.” Answered Marinette. “Ah huh, sure.” Adrien said in a teasing voice. Sabine was heading down to the bakery still laughing from what happened just a minute ago. “So who wants pancakes for breakfast?” Marinette asked Adrien and Alison. “I do!” Adrien said as he licked his lips. Alison just stayed quiet and nodded. “Do you want to help me make them sweetheart?” Marinette asked Alison. Adrien helped his daughter down from the table while Marinette got a stool for Alison to stand on and got all the ingredients out plus all the balls and spoons that were needed. While the girls were making pancakes for breakfast, Adrien sat at the table and watched them work together like a Mother and Daughter would. Once the pancakes were made and ready to eat Marinette got the jam out then the three of them sat at the table and ate breakfast together like they were a real family.

Once breakfast was over Adrien helped Marinette with the dishes. “Mari, my limo will be here soon to take me home so I can do a few things and speak with my Father.” Adrien said as he was putting the last lot of dishes away. “Okay that’s fine. Will you be back?” Marinette asked. “Yea of course, I will be back. I will be gone for an hour, 2 at the most.” Adrien said. Marinette just nodded her head. Just as all the dishes were put away Alison came up to her parents. ‘Maybe I could call them Mummy and Daddy to see if they like it’. Alison thought as her Mother saw her. “Is everything alright sweetheart?” Marinette asked Alison. Alison just stood in front of her parents looking at them. Marinette looked at Adrien who was standing next to her then she kneeled down to her daughters height. “Alison what’s wrong?” Marinette asked again. When Alison still didn’t say anything Marinette was starting to get worried. Alison saw a caring look on her Mothers face. “Mummy!” Alison said talking for the very first time. Marinette gasp when she heard Alison talk for the first time since they got her. “Mummy?” Alison said again. Marinette nodded her head, Alison looked over to Adrien and said, “Daddy!”. Adrien was smiling “Yes princess. We are your Mummy and Daddy.” He said. “Mummy, Daddy.” Alison said liking saying those words. Marinette picked Alison up and gave her as big hug as she was saying Mummy and Daddy over and over again. Adrien also joined into the hug as well.

Once the big hug was over Alison had a big smile on her face which made Marinette and Adrien smile too. “Mummy, can we watch a movie?” Alison asked. “Of course we can. But first we need to get change.” Marinette said as Adrien’s cell phone went off. “My limo is here. I will see you both in a couple of hours. Adrien said. “Okay. We will see you soon then.” Marinette said. Adrien gave his daughter a kiss goodbye then started to walk towards the door. ‘I just called him Daddy and now he is leaving me.’ Alison thought. “DADDY!” Alison yelled out to Adrien. Marinette put Alison down so she could go to Adrien. Adrien turned around when he heard Alison call out to him, as he turned around he saw his daughter running up to hi, with tears in he eyes. Adrien picked his crying daughter up and hugged her. “What’s wring Princess?” Adrien asked his crying daughter. “Don’t go Daddy. Don’t go.” Alison said. “I have to baby.” Adrien replied. “Don’t you want to be my Daddy anymore?” Alison asked her Father through her tears. “Of Course I do. I will always be your Dad.” Adrien said trying to calm his daughter down. Marinette was watching the two when her heart broke, when she heard that Alison thought that Adrien didn’t want to be her Father anymore. “Then why do you have to go Daddy?” Alison asked as she was calming down a bit. “Because I have to go and do a few things and talk to my Father. Then I will be back.” Adrien said still trying to get his daughter to be calm. “How about you go with Mummy and get dress then you can choose a movie, so when I get back we can watch it together Okay.” Adrien said. “You promise!” Asked Alison. “I promise.” Replied Adrien. Marinette walked over to them so she could grab her daughter out of her Fathers arms. Adrien gave Alison a kiss then passed her to Marinette and said his goodbyes then left.

Once Adrien left Marinette and Alison went upstairs to get changed. “So, miss Ali Nelly what do you want to wear today?” Marinette asked her daughter once they got to their room. “I want to wear a dress Mummy.” Exclaimed Alison. Marinette got a dress out for Alison and helped her get dresses, then once Alison was dress she went to get dressed herself. “Mummy, when will Daddy be back?” Alison asked her Mother. “He will be back in a couple of hours sweetie.” Marinette said answering her adopted daughters question. “Can I choose a movie now Mummy?” Asked Alison. “In a minute sweetheart. I have to go downstairs to the basement to get the DVDs.” Replied Marinette. As Marinette went downstairs to the basement she was thinking that she couldn’t believe how much talking Alison has been doing since she started to her and Adrien this morning. Marinette liked hearing the word Mummy when her daughter was talking to her and she thought she could get used to being called Mummy. Alison was getting a bit excited when her Mother came back upstairs with a box full of DVDs. “There you go hun. You can choose a DVD now.” Marinette said to Alison as she put the box filled with DVDs down in front of he daughter. Alison then started to look through all the DVDs, while Marinette went to finish on getting herself ready for the day.

After leaving the Dupian-Chengs house and arriving home, Adrien ran inside up to his room so he could take a quick shower and to quickly pack his bag for the night. “I’m hungry Adrien. Feed me NOW!!” Demanded his Kawami Plagg. “Can it wait till after my shower Plagg?” Adrien asked his Kawami. “No it cannot wait. I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” Stated a hungry Plagg. “Fine.” Adrien said as he walked over to his mini fridge to get some cheese for his Kawami. “My Love, I have missed you.” Plagg said to his cheese that his holder gave him. Adrien shook his head at the way Plagg was acting towards his smelly cheese, he then grabbed some clean clothes and went to have a shower.

Half an hour later after Adrien had a shower and got his bag packed. He went to his Fathers office. Once Adrien got to his Fathers office he knocked on the door before entering. “Hello Father.” Adrien said as he greeted his Father when he walked into the office. “Adrien where were you last night and why are you only coming home now?” Gabriel asked Adrien in a angry voice. “Well Father, I stayed at Marinette’s house last night.” Adrien said answering his Fathers question. “Why did you stay and why didn’t you let me know?” Asked Gabriel. “Father do you remember me mentioning about my project the other day?” Adrien asked his Father. “What does your project have to do with you not coming home last night.” Gabriel said as he was getting angry at Adrien. “Well, yesterday Marinette and I adopted our daughter. And the reason why I stayed over was because my daughter needed me.” Stated Adrien. “I’m sure Miss Dupian-Cheng would have been able to care for the girl on her own without you being there.” His Father said. Adrien was starting to loose his patience with his Father. ‘Why doesn’t he understand that I have a daughter who need me.’ Adrien thought to himself. “Father when Marinette and I got Alison, she wouldn’t talk at all. She wouldn’t even say one word to anyone. Then this morning she talked for the first time since we adopted and brought her home to Marinette’s house.” Adrien said then continued, “And then when I said I had to leave, she burst into tears because she thought I didn’t want to be her Father anymore because I was leaving her to come home.” Adrien said raising his voice a wee bit. “Well then that’s a good thing, because that means that she won’t get to attach to you, so it will be easier to give her back to the orphanage when this project is all over!” Gabriel said while saying the end of his sentence with venom in his voice. Adrien was angry at what his Father just said. “I do not want my daughter thinking that I don’t want to be her Father because actually I do. She has never had good parents. Her birth Mother abused her before she arrived at that orphanage.” Stated Adrien before carrying on, “She is a 3 year old girl who doesn’t know what being loved even feels like.” Adrien said with anger in his voice.

Then there was an awkward silence between the two, until Adrien broke the silence by saying, “Now Father, I’m going to go back to Marinette’s house and I will be will be spending another night there. Then I will come home in the morning so I can get ready for my photoshoot.” Adrien said trying calm his voice down but failed to do. Gabriel didn’t say anything but just nodded his head towards his son. Adrien then left his Fathers office. After Adrien left his Fathers office, he went upstairs to grab his bag and his Kawami from his room the. He ran down to his limo and got in then he was on his way back to Marinette’s house to spend anothe day with his newly adopted daughter.

Back at the Dupian-Cheng’s house. Marinette was sitting in the couch designing while Alison was playing with some of her toys when Marinette’s cell phone went off. Marinette checked her phone and saw a text from Alya.

  
**Alya: Hey girl do u, Adrien and Alison want to come to the park with Nino, Ella and I?**

  
“Sweetheart when your Father gets back. Do you want to go to the park?” Marinette asked her daughter. Alison stopped playing with he toys and looked at her Mother. “Yes please Mummy.” Replied Alison. Marinette text Alya back.

  
**Marinette: We’re in once Adrien gets back, which should be in about 10 minutes.  
Alya: Sweet. See you in half an hour then, near the playground.  
Marinette: See you then.**

Five minutes later Adrien walked through the door. Before he could even close the door Alison came running up to him. “Daddy, you came back.” Alison said as she ran to her Fathers open arms. Adrien picked up his daughter and said, “See told you I would be back princess.” Alison did a slight giggle then said, “Daddy. Mummy, you and me are going to the park now.” Adrien looked at his excited daughter which made him smile. “Are we now.” Said Adrien. Marinette came from the lounge when she heard her daughter yell out ‘Daddy’. “Alya wanted to know if the three of us would go to the park with her Nino and Ella.” Marinette said as she walked over to Adrien and Alison. “Cool.” Adrien replied then turned to his daughter and said, “Well Princess lets go and get ready to go to the park”. “Okay Daddy.” Alison said as Adrien put her down. Marinette packed a bag with snacks and a drink for the three of them to have at the park, as well as a sweatshirt for Alison to put on if it gets cold later on. Adrien helped his daughter put her shoes on after letting her give it a go as she was putting them in the wrong foot. Once everything was ready and they had made sure that Alison had sunblock on and her hat. They then walked downstairs and out the bakery door and heading towards the park to meet up with their friends.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a stressful week of exams and studying, now i get a 10 day recess holiday.
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short guys

In editing


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes Ali to Adrien’s Photo Shoot and the three of them have lunch together. Will they notice that someone one is following them.

In editing 


	6. Chapter 6

In editing 


	7. Chapter 7

In editing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be short guys


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali has a bad dream.

In editing 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter.

In editing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guy for making Ali stuffer for this long. I don't like making her stuffer and in fact i didn't plan on making her stuffer it just happened. But now that i have started i might as well carry it on. shouldnt be to much more of Ali stuffering maybe one more chapter of it or maybe two.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette accepts Adrien's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that this chapter is short. I was going to make it longer with the Dinner at the Agreste Mansion but then I thoought it would be better to make that into another Chapter.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story.

In editing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos or comments on how I should do the reveal since that will be coming up soon.
> 
> <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Agreste Mansion. Will it go well or will it crumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you all. <3

In editing 


	12. Chapter 12

In editing 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I wanted you guys here a side of the story from Ali's point of view

In editing 


	14. Reveal part one:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in two parts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

In editing 


	15. Reveal part two:

In editing 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette go to the orphanage to speak to Nana Sue about Alison past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but this chapter is really long. Who could have believed that I wrote 2062 words for this chapter.
> 
> We find out more of Alison past.

In editing 


	17. Chapter 17

In editing 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gala Dinner time. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is late been busy with Uni at the moment. 
> 
> I will be slowing down on updating chapters at the moment as I'm going to get more busy doing assignments for Uni.
> 
> Thanks, for reading <3

In editing 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this very late.
> 
> hope you enjoy it.

In editing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be about Marinette missing her cousin who went missing 4 years agao.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm at home sick. I have wriiten a few chapters which I will be adding in.
> 
> This chapter was really long so I had to do it in parts
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

In editing 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

In editing 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to find Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

In editing 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is found.

In editing 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I back after a long week and a bit of exam's, they are finally over. had my last exam today now I'm on holiday for two weeks.
> 
> I didn't do as much writing as I hoped to but I will be trying to write heaps from now since the story is getting interesting now.
> 
> I know the story has been a bit all over the place and you probably got lost a bit. So, I will clear it up for you now. So you know what happened to Alison when she was little then you read another flashback but that time it was on Marinette's life. That is because when they talked about Marinette being in a dark place before, I think you might have been lost and didn't understand it. that is why I wrote MArinette's history flashback for a wee bit of history and all that I wrote about Marinette and her cousin Lilly all ties in with the story. But I'm hoping to write more of Lilly and MArinette's life in the second part of this story. well... that is if I write a second one.  
> Hope that clears it up for you guys.
> 
> Happy reading <3

In editing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave any comments and don't be afraid to give some ideas
> 
> <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien go on their date. Later on, Lisa pays the Agreste house a visit.

In editing 


	26. Ali gets Kidnapped part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a photoshoot. Ali and Marinette meet up with Alya and Ella at a cafe while Lisa follows them. What will be Lisa plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, I haven't added new chapters later, I've been sick for the last week and a bit and starting to feel better slowly. Next week I start the second semester for Uni so I won't be adding new chapters as often. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter enjoy <3

In editing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about getting Lisa akumatized but I don't know what to call her or what her powers should be. Let me know in the comments any ideas that you have about who Lisa should be when akumatized and what should her powers be. You could even tell me what her outfit is like.
> 
> <3


	27. Ali gets kidnapped part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up on a stretcher after the crash. She looks around for Ali but couldn't see her. What will happen? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry that i haven't updated for a while now. I went back to Uni 2 weeks ago and been busy with my classes and everything else. It will be slow updates from now on, but i will try and update once a week when i have time. probably be more like in the weekends maybe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

In editing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started writing the next chapter which hopefully will be out next weekend.
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next time. <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Marinette's past comes into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a new chapter. Man this took me forever to write but glad it is do and up. Next chapter might not be out til after my exams, we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter

In editing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time <3


	29. A/N

Chapter 3 is up.


	30. A/N

Hi guys. I’m sorry to say that I will be deleting this story off Archive of your own as well as my other stories. If you want to carry on reading this story it is up on WattPad. I will leave my other two stories up for a wee bit longer til I can get them on to pages on my iPad. 

 

Thank you you so much for being wonderful readers. I have loved writing for you, but since I don’t go on here much now it is time for me to leave.

thank you so Everyone. I love you guys.


End file.
